1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to swimming pool vacuum cleaning devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a swimming pool vacuum cleaning apparatus having a flexible platform the central, vacuum portion of which is readily adjustable relative to the pool bottom to enable precise regulation of suction efficiency during the pool cleaning operation.